Pulled Muscles
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Gibbs gets in a little tussle with a suspect and pulls a muscle in his back, good this he has Sammy to fix him up. Gammy. R&R. Enjoy!


**A/N: So this is really just pointless Sammy and Gibbs fluff, though the story behind the idea is a little interesting... long story short I was watching Chicago Hope and Mark Harmon's character, whose name is Jack but I can only see him as Gibbs, had a little back issue that he got one of the other doctors to help him with and I thought it would be a cute idea for a fic... so here it is. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Pulled Muscles**

oOoOoOo

Sammy watched Gibbs as he walked into the house ahead of her. They had had a pretty rough day and he had gotten into a decent tussle with a suspect. Gibbs insisted he was fine but Sammy wasn't convinced, she let it go though deciding there was no sense in arguing with him until she could prove her point.

She had said point proven as she watched him carefully kick off his shoes and sit on the couch, all while favouring his right side. Sammy locked the door and kicked her own shoes off before carefully sitting on t he couch beside him.

"You pulled something in your back, didn't you?" Sammy asked softly in a reasoning, concerned tone.

"It's fine," Gibbs said, wincing when he sighed and it pulled his battered back.

"It's not fine," Sammy insisted, "Come on, let me help."

Gibbs was going to tell her he was fine again and not to worry but when he looked up she was giving him a look, a looked she knew he couldn't say no to. Her bottom lip was protruding ever so slightly and she was batting her eye lashes at him. He sighed and let his whole act drop.

"Yeah," Gibbs mumbled.

"Come here," Sammy said, turning so her back was against the arm rest and motioning to herself. Gibbs did as she asked and turned so his back was in her reach.

"Where does it hurt?" Sammy asked softly as she helped him ease his blazer and polo off, leaving him in nothing but his white undershirt.

"The right side, about half way down," Gibbs said, moving to point but stopping when his back protested.

"Here," Sammy said, running her fingers over his back, half way between his shoulder blade and his belt as softly as she could while still having him feel it.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, shying away from her hand.

"Sorry," Sammy said softly, waiting until he settled back towards her to gently place a hand on his back, "Do you want me to give you a massage or you wanna try heat first?"

"Heat first," Gibbs said with a sigh.

"Alright," Sammy said, carefully pulling herself off the couch.

She turned and placed a soft kiss on Gibbs' lips before heading for their room. She grabbed Gibbs' bean bag heat pack off the nightstand then headed down to the kitchen and put it in the microwave. When it beeped she wrapped it in a towel and brought it to Gibbs in the living room. She found him sitting back on the couch, his head resting on the back of the couch and his eyes closed.

"Here," Sammy sad softly, sitting on the couch beside him and holding out the heat pack.

"Thanks," Gibbs said, sitting up and moving to position it on his back but stopping when it pulled on his angry muscles.

Sammy took it and helped him put it in the right spot. Gibbs relaxed a little as his back loosened and Sammy eased him down so he was resting his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that until Gibbs started to fall asleep.

"We should go to bed," Sammy said softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mkay," Gibbs said sleepily.

He slowly sat up, testing how his back was. When it didn't protest he leaned back on the couch until he felt the couch move beside him. He opened his eyes to find Sammy standing in front of him; hands outstretched waiting for him to take them. Gibbs smiled up at her and took her hands, letting her pull him to his feet. Sammy slid her fingers between Gibbs and held on tight as they headed up the stairs.

oOoOoOo

Half an hour Sammy laid beside Gibbs, who was laying on his stomach so she could rub his back. It hadn't taken long for Gibbs to fall asleep and Sammy had barely managed to get him to roll onto his stomach before he was out. She ran her fingers up and down over where she knew his back was sore and eventually changed to slightly firmer circles.

After 20 minutes or so Sammy started to dose herself and decided it was time to sleep. When she stopped rubbing Gibbs shifted onto his side and Sammy was able to snuggle into his chest. As soon as she stopped moving Gibbs pulled her close in his sleep and buried his nose in her hair. Sammy smiled and rolled a bit so she could kiss his face, or as close as she could get which ended up being his neck, before letting herself fall asleep.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
